


We Could Be like Them

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Play Fighting, Smoking, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Wrestling, i tried so hard to minimize the angst i can confirm its at least 85 percent fluff, its not mentioned but mad gear is also trans, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Idiot boyfriends playfight, talk about their feelings, compare themselves to other people. Just another night at the diner, really.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	We Could Be like Them

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are as in the tags:  
> \- Recreational smoking and drinking in moderation  
> \- Allusion to drinking/partying NOT in moderation, but still controlled  
> \- Like one sex joke and some offscreen getting undressed  
> Oh and there's some like, swearing at each other but it's all affectionate, no one is mad at anyone else in this fic!

“Betcha y’can’t jump-”

“I can.”

“Prove’t.”

With an annoyed glare at his boyfriend, the Kobra Kid stood from his blanket and took a few steps back from the fire.

“Kobes, come on don’t-” 

Jet Star cut themself off as Kobra took a run at the blaze and jumped. He would have cleared the fire had it not been for Fun Ghoul squirting lighter fluid at it, sending the flames shooting up to lick Kobra’s boots. Ghoul howled with laughter as Kobra landed on the far side of the fire, immediately pried off his smoking boots, and buried them in the sand. Jet dropped their head onto Mad Gear’s shoulder with a long-suffering sigh and Party Poison smacked Ghoul upside the head, but Ghoul didn’t stop laughing until Kobra, now barefoot, began to dump handfuls of sand down the back of his vest.

“Hey, Kid! Cut ‘t out!”

“This. Is. What. You. Get. Fucker.” Kobra punctuated each word with another handful of sand. 

Jet and Party exchanged looks as the scene unfolded in front of them. Apparently tired of having his shirt filled with sand, Ghoul scrambled around to face Kobra and tackled him backwards.

The two ‘joys landed heavily in the sand, Ghoul on top of Kobra. A loud ‘oof’ escaped Kobra as all the air was forced out of his lungs and Ghoul froze. Kobra lay still, panting, as though dazed.

“Shit, y’okay?”

A silent second later, Kobra surged up, rolling Ghoul over and pinning him down.

“Idiot,” Kobra laughed as Ghoul pushed at his chest. They began to wrestle in earnest, kicking up a large enough dust cloud that Party felt obliged to wrap a bandana around the Girl’s mouth and nose.

“They alw’ys like th’s?” Mad Gear spoke right into Jet’s ear.

Even though the two were seated next to each other, Jet probably wouldn’t have been able to hear the question given how loud Ghoul and Kobra were being. Their laughter, grunts, and shouted curses were enough to make everyone else _very_ glad that patrols never came to the part of Zone Six that the diner was in.

“Sometimes worse,” Jet passed Mad Gear the bottle they’d been drinking from and he took a swig with a grin.

Mad Gear whistled, “How th’ hell d’you get any sleep when they're-”

“Little ears!” Party shouted. He clapped two hands to the sides of the Girl’s head, completely missing her ears. She was, admittedly, not even two years old yet, and had no idea what Mad Gear was alluding to, so it was likely more for Party’s own benefit that Mad Gear didn’t finish his sentence.

The musician raised his hands in surrender and took another large swig of the brownish liquid.

“Anyway,” Jet rubbed at Mad Gear’s knee. “I’m gettin’ kind of tired. Are you going back to the motel tonight?”

“Nah,” replied Mad Gear. “Missy’s partyin’ with th’ Thunder Giants tonigh’ an’ I _know_ I don’ wanna be there when ‘e gets back.”

“Does ‘e even remember what ‘e does when you two are in town? I think ‘ve seen th’ kid sober less’n I’ve seen Pony without aer skates on.”

“Don’ be a square, Pois. ‘E jus’ likes t’ have a bit o’ fun.”

“Keep an eye on tha’.”

“Party, the concern is sweet. But I think Missy knows what he’s doing.”

Party nodded sheepishly at Jet’s gentle rebuke.

“‘M gonna get th’ rugrat t’bed. See ya in th’ morning, Jet. Mad Gear,” Party nodded at the couple as they swung the Girl out of their lap, up onto their hip, and stood in one smooth motion. It would have been impressive if they didn’t almost immediately stumble over Kobra’s outstretched ankle.

Ghoul now had Kobra pinned under his knees, licking his face as Kobra halfheartedly tried to push him away.

“Hey, shit idiot,” Party caught himself before he hit the ground and jabbed Ghoul in the back with a knee. “You don’ know where tha’ face’s been. We don’ need you gettin’ some kinda crash queen bug.”

Without turning around, Ghoul flipped Party off. Party rolled their eyes as they carted the yawning Girl inside.

“You two done?” Jet asked Kobra and Ghoul.

Ghoul, now pinned on his stomach while Kobra determinedly rubbed sand into his face, didn’t reply.

“Kobra, Ghoul, Kobes, Ghoulie, dumbass, shithead.”

No reply.

Exchanging a glance with Mad Gear, Jet walked over to where the two younger ‘joys were wrestling and hooked their arms under Kobra’s armpits. It was only when they hoisted the Kid into the air that he finally seemed to realize that Jet was even still there.

“Can I help you?” Kobra’s attempt at looking cool and unimpressed was heavily impaired by his hair sticking up in every direction, the heavier-than-normal smears of dust across his cheeks, and his bare toes which barely grazed the ground.

“We’re going to bed. Keep an eye on the fire.”

Without warning, Jet dropped Kobra to the ground. Ghoul, who had gotten to his feet during the exchange, steadied Kobra as he stumbled. 

“You coulda just said something,” Kobra muttered.

“Go to bed at some point,” Jet rolled their eyes. “Love you.”

“You too.”

“Hey, whattabou' me?” Ghoul asked, faux-offended. 

Jet had already turned to walk back to the diner. Mad Gear met them at the door and dipped them into a quick kiss before holding the door open for them. When the door had swung shut behind them, Jet turned and signed “I love you” at Ghoul through the glass.

For a moment, Ghoul and Kobra stood, watching Jet and Mad Gear retreat to Jet’s bedroom. 

Ghoul got bored quickly and turned to Kobra with an impish grin. “Y’wanna- Hey. _Hey,_ ” his voice turned soft when he saw Kobra’s face.

“Sorry,” Kobra dragged his gaze away from the door, where he’d been watching the careful hand that Mad Gear rested on Jet’s lower back.

“Wha’s up, babe?” Ghoul quickly shook out the blanket that they’d messed up during their wrestling and sat.

Kobra remained standing and turned a carefully blank face at Ghoul, “Nothin’.”

Ghoul snorted at the obvious lie and grasped Kobra’s hand. After a gentle tug, the Kid went, sitting next to Ghoul in front of the crackling fire. Ghoul pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one off of the flames, then took a deep drag before speaking.

“So, you’re full o’ shit. C’mon, y’gotta tell me what’s up.”

“It’s nothing.” Annoyance was clear in Kobra’s voice, but there was something else undercutting it, too.

“Is it because I got y’re boots all crispy? ‘S it tha’ y’didn’t get t' give the kiddo a kiss g’night? Did I lick somethin’ important off your face? Because ya did kinda taste like-”

“Fuck, fine. No. ‘S not that I just,” Kobra sighed. “I don’t know. Jet and Mad Gear look so happy.”

“And-?” Prompted Ghoul.

“We don’t.”

Taken aback, It took Ghoul a moment to find his words. “We don'?”

“Shit, Ghoulie, no. I am. I just mean we don’t act like they do.”

At Kobra’s outstretched hand, Ghoul passed over the stick and Kobra took a drag. He coughed violently, rubbing his chest and handed back the cigarette quickly.

“Don’ smoke with your binder on, dipshit.”

Kobra shot Ghoul a watery glare, prompting laughter from the short killjoy.

“But, what’d’ya mean? Like we aren’ all mushy an’ I don’ dip you at th’ threshold?”

“Don't you ever think, maybe we’re doing it wrong?”

“No,” snorted Ghoul.

Kobra stayed silent.

“Firs’ off. There's no wrong way t’ love someone. Secon’, I think, Jet ‘nd Mad Gear are happy, righ’? Bu’ they only see each other, wha’? Once a season? At th’ fun fair? Backstage a’ concerts?” He took another drag and exhaled with his next words, “Shit, Kobes, we _live_ together. Th’ honeymoon thing passed a long time ‘go. But still, I get t’ wake up nex’ t’you every morning. An’ its th’ best part of my day, every day.”

Kobra turned to Ghoul with an intense look in his eyes. Without warning, Kobra had Ghoul flat on his back in the sand. This time, rather than tormenting Ghoul, Kobra was pressing kisses to every available part of his face and neck. Ghoul suppressed a shiver as Kobra mouthed at his jaw and worked his free hand into Kobra's blond hair. They kissed for ages until the cigarette between Ghoul’s fingers had burned down to the filter and the cherry touched his fingers. He dropped the stick with a curse, causing Kobra to draw back, pulling Ghoul up with him. Kobra grabbed Ghoul’s burned fingers and pressed a gentle kiss to them, before reaching into Ghoul’s pocket for the pack.

“Smoke me out?” Asked Kobra with a raised eyebrow. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and, as Ghoul had earlier, lit it off the embers of the now-dying fire.

“Take your binder off firs’.”

“Make me,” Kobra challenged.

Ghoul was happy enough to oblige. 

Once Kobra had his shirt back on, Ghoul took a drag off the cigarette and pressed his mouth to Kobra’s. Not quite kissing, just letting Kobra pull the smoke from his mouth. This time, Kobra didn’t cough.

After a few drags in this fashion, Kobra looked calmer, the remaining jitteriness from his and Ghoul’s play-fighting and their conversation fading away. He lay back and stared up at the stars. Ghoul mirrored him, lying so that their heads pressed together. Wordlessly, Kobra grabbed Ghoul’s hand and pulled it to rest on his stomach. Kobra rubbed Ghoul’s thumb with his own in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually, Ghoul broke the silence.

“We jus' aren’ like Jet an’ Mad Gear, doesn’ mean we aren’ happy. Bu’, if y’ want, I can try. T' be more, gentle or wha'ever.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah.”

Kobra thought for a moment.

“Nah.”

“Tha’s what I thought,” laughed Ghoul.

“Witch, I love you.”

Ghoul felt a lump grow in his throat and it took him a moment before he could respond.

“Love y’ too, Kobes.”

When the fire died, Ghoul shook the sand from their blanket and folded it as Kobra retrieved his discarded binder. They met at the door to the diner. Before Ghoul let Kobra open the door, he dipped Kobra and kissed him deeply. Ghoul opened his eyes to see Kobra staring up at him with a soft look. Ghoul planted one more gentle kiss to Kobra’s forehead before letting go suddenly and darting into the diner.

Kobra fell to the ground, laughing before he’d even hit the doorstep. He shook his head and grinned at Ghoul, doubled over with laughter inside the dining room Then Kobra pushed himself up, and followed his boyfriend inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: Kobra is kinda stupid and doesn't bind safely. Don't do that. If you smoke, try not to do it while binding, and if you have to, make sure you stretch and cough a couple of extra times when you take your binder off. If you don't smoke, don't start.  
> ANYWAY hope y'all enjoyed that! I've never written FunKobra before but I wanted to explore like, how they'd act as boyfriends and not just very close crew members. Also, it was kinda fun to write some no-stakes-crew-hanging-out-being-shitheads.  
> Let me know what you thought! Leave a comment or send me an ask/message [on my tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
